


Wait, you guys have been dating for how long?

by CrazyyyFangirl



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Childhood friends Teresa and Thomas, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Oblivious Gally, Oblivious Minho, Secret Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyyyFangirl/pseuds/CrazyyyFangirl
Summary: It started off as a game, which of their friends would be last to catch on? They weren't keeping it a secret, not really... But what Newt and Thomas didn't realise was just how oblivious their friends could be (namely Minho and Gally). But now they decide to do the big reveal, because at this rate they'll be married before those two figure it out. And Minho really would not appreciate it if he only finds out after the wedding.





	Wait, you guys have been dating for how long?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my first work and it's probably really bad with rubbish grammar. I probably also completely messed up the characterisation so bear with me guys. 
> 
> PS Writing tips would be greatly appreciated...

After six years together, Thomas had finally built up the courage to propose to the love of his life on Newt's birthday. And Newt had been ecstatic.

He had frozen for five seconds until his mind realized what had happened and Thomas had been on the verge of a breakdown. But Newt , being Newt, had quickly gotten himself back together and had answered with an enthusiastic: "'Of bloody course Tommy! 'Bout bloody time you asked!"

But now the two boys faced a larger problem.

They had first met when high school started, when they were both 14 years old. Newt had just moved to the US from the United kingdom and Thomas had been intrigued by the blond boy with the heavy accent and a limp. The two boys had quickly become friends, and by 15 they both realized that they wanted more, a lot more.

After a year of pining after each other, they confessed during the annual New Year's party that Minho always threw. They had both left the house the next morning with massive hangovers but also with huge smiles on their faces and a boyfriend. 

Being the age that they were, they wanted to mess around with their friends (of course, it was also because they were genuinely curious which of their friends would turn out to be the most oblivious), they naturally decided not to tell them straight away, but rather to let them figure out for themselves.

The boyfriends agreed that they would tell their family, but no-one else. They would just act naturally, just without any obvious displays of PDA. And that they would admit it if anyone asked them if they were dating point blank. Then they left it there.

Naturally, the first of their friends to realize something had changed was Teresa. She had been friends with Thomas since they were three year olds and the two were practically siblings. She had cornered the two by the lockers the next morning, taken one look at them, and stated, grinning: 

"You two are dating, aren't you? Don't even try to deny it."

They told her of their 'idea' and she agreed to keep it a secret, because admittedly, she was curious too.

Next was Alby, the oldest and most observant of their group.

Three days after the boys had gotten together, he grabbed them and sat them down for a talk about taking care of each others feelings, and making sure that the other didn't think that their partner wanted to keep it a secret because they were ashamed of their relationship.

After hearing this, Newt and Thomas stared at each other, horrified. They promised to each other that they would never feel ashamed and also promised to talk about their feelings.

(It was after this that Newt finally revealed the reason for his limp. Thomas had listened, and when Newt was finished, had hugged him and kissed him, making Newt promise that he would never do it again. Newt reassured him he would never again make the same mistake, he now had a reason to live for.)

***

Time flew, and one by one, their friends found out. 

Newt's twin sister, Sonya, started dating her best friend, Harriet; and Gally found the love of his life, Ben, after walking straight into him while texting on his phone. 

Six years had passed and at the age of twenty two, they had graduated from university. (They had collectively gotten into NYU four years prior.)

But Minho and Gally still had not realized that their two best friends were dating right under their noses. Finally, Newt and Thomas decided to do something, because otherwise there would be no hope. 

They called all of their friends for a meet up, a week after the graduation party and two days after the proposal, at the boys' shared flat, making sure that they had put on their engagement rings.

Their friends, seeing the rings, quickly realized what the occasion was.

Minho and Gally were last to arrive.

"W'sup shanks? What's th' matter?"

"Slim it, Min, it looks like they have something to tell us."

This sobered Minho up quickly, although he was oblivious, he always put his friends in first place.

Newt and Thomas didn't say anything, they just held their left hands so that their rings could be seen.

Brenda, who was secretly videoing the entire thing, captured Minho and Gally's reactions perfectly.

"Wha...?"

"When the shuck did this happen?"

Thomas looked at Newt, who sighed, and started explaining...

"Tommy and I started dating in bloody high school. Six and a half years ago now. After your New year's party, Minho, the one when you bloody forced me and Tommy here to play host. We got drunk, confessed, and kissed."

He stopped and gave Thomas a fond look,

"Tommy had the bright idea to not tell anyone outright, but instead let them figure it out themselves. We THOUGHT that everyone would have realized within half a bloody year, but naturally that didn't happen."

He showed them his ring, 

"Tommy proposed to me two days ago, on my twenty third birthday and we realized it would be a good idea to actually tell the two of you. Before either of you have a heart attack after receiving wedding invites."

Newt and Thomas both had the decency to look ashamed.

Gally, just stared, mouth wide open.

Minho, however, exploded.

"So you two slintheads are shucking telling me that the two of you have been shucking dating for the past six and a half years?"

Newt and Thomas nodded nervously.

"And if it wasn't for the fact that Tom-boy over there decided to propose and the two of you shanks didn't want me to miss the wedding, I just may have never shucking found out?"

They nodded again while Minho rounded on their other friends.

"And you shanks all shucking knew?! And no one thought to tell me?"

Everyone nodded this time.

Minho smirks,

"Well, I'm officiating."

This time, the entire room goes into uproar.

Newt groans and looks at Thomas, 

"It'll be at least two bloody hours before they're done, movie on the couch?"

***

Four hours later, Frypan notices, 

"Well, I'm definitely doing the cooking. Wait, where have those two shanks gone?"


End file.
